Lycia Cannethrope
Lycia Cannethrope Lycia (liss-ee-uh) Cannethrope (can-thrope), a legendarily polarizing figure in the rumor mill that is the Beckwall underworld. Encounters with Lycia range from devastatingly violent to shockingly caring and kind, all the while being presented as a figure that should never be tangled with. A clever fighter, a calculated assassin, a ghostly thief. Biography The character's life story. Personality Generous to those in need of aid who can offer something in return, kind-hearted to the crying child lost in the streets, and merciless to her enemies, Lycia operates the underworld like a politician without all the lies and covers. She's been described by enemies as a "caustic individual who cares little for the consequences of her short-term plans", often making allies and friends for some hidden purpose. The rumors about her kind-heart to children are as true as it gets though, with the evidence being in the orphanage she runs on ''Orchard Street ''in North Wetbottom. Physical Appearance Petit, dark-haired, with black eyes and a cold, mocking expression. While neither her height nor build will strike one as imposing, her muscles are as toned as one could be. With every movement, Lycia's muscular structure is shown as though on an anatomical display, striking one with how truly powerful this small individual must be. With squinting eyes as solid as stone to match that unsettling, cocky grin, Lycia presents the visage of a stone cold killer. Her skin from at a glance seems flawless, but once close enough one can see the many small scars and injuries that pock her visage. Her pointed nose stands as the tip to a face full of precise features, her sharp jawline and square chin upstaged by high, wolfish cheekbones. Her olive complexion a mottled across nearly half her face, skin marked with lashes from a fire that licked across the left side of her face. Yet beneath those scars, there's evidence of an older injury, what appears to be the slashes from a mighty clawed beast. Her hair a short mane of a brunette so dark it could almost be considered black. While it looks clean and soft to the touch, its clear no effort has been given to fix its appearance outside of simply untangling it. That, and her calloused hands show that she cares far more about results than appearance. Family The character's family and familial history. Personal Goals For Her Hoard'' Lycia's one true goal is to rule the underworld of Beckwall, the criminal capital of the Union. She hopes to unite the thieves and brigands of the city under one banner and build a treasury that's never been witnessed in all of history, even among mighty dragons. Those Maternal Instincts If there's one thing Lycia hates seeing, its young ones or 'pups' in need. She runs an orphanage on the north side of Wetbottom, and it's her hope to eventually solve the issue of so many orphans on the streets. '''Day-to-day Activities' What does this character do from day to day? Possessions A list of essentially what is the character's inventory. * Item 1 * Item 2 Reputation What is the reputation of this character?